1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of protecting articles against theft by means of security devices to be mounted onto the articles to be protected, which security devices have resonant circuits affixed on a planar support and magnetizable strip material which together trigger an alarm by means of a detection system upon an unauthorized passing through a passageway.
The invention relates also to a security device for performing such a method.